Salvation
by fromwithinreality
Summary: With her husband waiting for her at the stairs of the church and her lover waiting for her in the church, Hermione is forced to make a choice between the man she loves and the man she is married to. Ron/Hermione/Draco


**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Harry Potter, and its characters._

"Draco, please wait for me."

"Don't worry, Hermione, you go on and talk to Ron, I will be waiting here for you."

He flashed her a genial smile, pushing up the few strands of hair that covered his eyes as he regarded her one last time, wondering why it was necessary for him to remember the slight droop of her mouth, the worry of her brow, or even the way the wind whipped loose tendrils of her hair across her cheeks.

She took a tentative step forward, fingers outstretched and looking as if she wanted to say something, but he hurriedly turned, blinking back the pain in his eyes as he made down the hard church stairs.

The slam of a car door could be heard and Draco turned, watching as Ron clambered out before gazing up at the church in wonderment; the expression in his face like that of a dying man who had found salvation.

Not even glancing in Draco's direction, Ron hurried up the stairs, his gaze firmly fixed on the frail figure of Hermione's silhouette.

_This was how it was meant to be._ The more sensible part of his mind berated the yearning part of his heart. _Hermione is happy, and you're happy for her._

Maybe if he said it enough times, he could convince himself.

Hermione bit her lip, brow furrowed as she gazed at the retreating figure of Draco, belatedly realising that one hand was still outstretched, fingers quivering as they reached for some purpose; the rough texture of his cotton shirt or the hand calloused fingers that had clasped her own hand as he had helped her up the church stairs to meet Ron.

_Her husband leading her to meet her lover._

She forced the hysteria down before it could escape her and scrubbed the salty wet cheeks.

The slam of a car door captured her attention and she felt the knots in her stomach tighten as she hungrily took in the sight of Ron; thinner, more battle worn than the last time she had seen him but he was still her Ron. He was looking at her with such wonderment that she felt as is she would burst into flames if she couldn't graze the hard planes of his face with her fingers.

That's what it felt like being with Ron; mall raw need and intensity and the heady bliss of love.

She swallowed against the lump in her throat, eyes darting to the lone figure retreating down the stairs.

He was like an anchor in her otherwise fanatical life, soft smiles and warm laughter. He was her _husband_.

Ron was almost upon her, reaching for her with eager hands and searching eyes but she gave a strangled sob, averting her gaze and clattering down the stone stairs until she collided with the comfort of his arms and felt as if she had finally sound salvation.

He'd seen her expression; the struggle of emotions before she'd turned away. It hadn't been the love that she bore for him, or the joy of seeing him, or even worry over conflicted emotions.

No; he'd seen her expression and it had been remorse, eyes begging for forgiveness before she had whipped around; her dainty feet hurtling down the hard church stairs.

He'd seen her expression and he watched numbly as her beautiful form enveloped Draco into a hug, head burrowed in his chest and arms wrapped fiercely around him.

He should weep, scream, and send the glass of alcohol hurtling towards the nearest wall so that he could revel in his rage. But then he would have to show some emotion; some sign that he had felt the last of him shatter when he looked into those haunting brown eyes.

It was ironic really, that the one person whom he had loved the most had clawed at his heart with vehemence.

_Hermione._

Oh, it was definitely ironic and he felt the laughter bubble in his throat, escaping with hysterical alacrity as he laughed at his own fate.

He laughed at life's promise of laughter and happiness, and as Ron knocked back the last of the amber liquid; he laughed at his yearning for salvation.

* * *

**_Review!_**

_Ok, for those who were confused by this story, let me explain. Well first of all her husband is Draco and her lover is Ron. I will eventually write a background story for this. Anyway, Draco takes her to the church to meet Ron and it is at this point that she realises that she doesnt want to be Ron but with Draco. So the first part is what Hermione is feeling. The second part is Draco's feelings about her leaving him and the last part is what Ron sees. He sees that at the last moment Hermione changes her mind to be with Draco._

**Redrosesushi, **_I added the alcohol in as the best way to show Ron's feelings, how he has been left by the one person he loved. Just to show his sadness, hope that helps._

_Thankyou all to who read the story and reviewed it. _


End file.
